Aegle Locke
Aegle Locke is the wife of Osmond Cordae Locke and mother of Lucius Locke. She's more mischievous than Osmond. Biography Early Years Aegle has lived in the town of Ridgefort in Libaterra her whole life, though her father once ran his business in Reign. She was always pretty mischievous, and she was infamous for prank-pulling. When the Locke Family arrived in Ridgefort, she treated them like they'd always lived there. Osmond Cordae Locke, however, was different. While at first he acted like he had a stick up his ass, he eventually loosened up. They both liked the pastor, Crazy Pete, and while a slow learner at first, Osmond eventually picked up that she teased him mainly because she liked him. Shortly after becoming a full-fledged paladin, Osmond proposed to Aegle. Their wedding cake was covered with her favorite fruit: cherries. She was always there for him when he needed her, and he was always there for her when she needed him. They married unusually young, but they grew into each other. She was pregnant a month after the wedding, and thus far has raised their child Lucius Locke with her husband. However, when Osmond found an obscure prophecy written in an old tome in the town library and decided to leave Ridgefort to investigate the mystery, Aegle felt uneasy. Osmond reassured her, but there was some fear still with her. She bade him to return as soon as he could when he left. Godslayer Era Chaos Descends Aegle saw a group of travellers approaching Ridgefort and recognized Osmond among them. She came to greet the group but couldn't help her mischievous side and ended up tackling Osmond off his horse. After their short but passionate reunion, Osmond introduced Aegle to the rest of his travelling companions who then entered Ridgefort where they spent the following night. The next day, Aegle went out and bought ingredients for a dessert she would contribute to the Winter Festival Feast. She caught sight of Lucius running around with some of the other children in the town and became distracted as she watched him play. Osmond startled her, but she stole his coin pouch and reminded him that he had to contribute, too, before handing it back to him. Aliases and Nicknames ;Ay :Her nickname. ;Gem :What Os calls her endearingly. 'Were my life a ring, you would be the gem I would hold above all.' Appearance Average height with an hourglass build. Violet eyes and ebony hair. Pale skin. Typically clad in a blue dress, she has other gear that she can wear should she be in enough of an emergency to use it. Personality and Traits Generally she is in a good mood, and her life up to this point has been happy, especially recently. She's got an intense love of any food with cherries. She is a kind and perceptive woman, Whenever she is alone with her husband, she becomes wantonly lustful, or if not that, mischievous. She is a tease, after all. Powers and Abilities Aegle is a sneaky woman with the face of an angel. Her mischievousness knows few bounds, at least with her friends and family. She is a professional tease, and can steal the coins off of anyone's belt to prove it. She never uses her powers for evil. Relationships Osmond Cordae Locke Her beloved husband of five years, and the father of her firstborn. She loves him very much, and she loves to tease him very much, as well. Osmond loves her very much, and has grown used to the teasing, though he doesn't win against her very much. Lucius Locke Her beloved son. She would burn the world down if it meant saving him from disaster. She has had to deal with his disasters while her husband was away. See also *Locke Family *Ridgefort Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locke Family Category:Third Age